


Sex Baby Sex

by Anonymous



Category: Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Anal, Dirty Talk, Gay Sex, M/M, Phone Sex, Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-10 03:31:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6937984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Exactly what the title says.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sex Baby Sex

Edward's POV

Depressed.

Lonely.

Sad.

That's how I'm feeling right now. Also add overdramatic to that list and you've got my whole range of emotions down. Why am I feeling like this, you ask? Well, I'm sitting on my beautiful couch in my beautiful upscale apartment in the beautiful city of Manhattan, while my big blond, country boyfriend is in Texas right now. He went to help his sister plan a wedding or some bullshit like that. I was supposed to go with him, but my work is in New York and I can't just fucking leave.

I slid further into the couch, surrounding myself with the giant pillows and pushed the coffee table away from me with a socked foot. My black iPhone sat on the corner of the table, taunting me. The clock on the wall told me it was just after eight, it taunted me as well. Jasper always called me at seven o'clock, my time. He should have called an hour ago, my brain said.

"Nothing to worry about, he's just busy," I told the clock on the wall. Of course that's all it is. His twin sister, Rosalie is getting married. And everyone in this living room right now knows that Rosalie can be a fucking bitch and a half to get along with. Wedding nerves probably only fed the mega-bitch that she is. I laughed out loud when I thought of what my poor Jazzy must be going through. He was going to need a big dose of Edward loving when he got home.

"And I'll be more than fucking happy to give it to him," I said aloud, looking up at the clock again. The fucking clock just stared back. Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock. "Asshole," I mumbled. Unsure if I meant the clock or Jasper, I groaned and buried my face into a pillow and stayed like that for a while.

Peeking back up at the clock, I saw it was now eight thirty-seven. Fucking hell. I just won't answer when he calls then. I'll sit and stare at the phone and laugh. I'll say, "Should have called me when you said you were going to call."

I told myself that over and over, but when my phone rang at eight forty-one, I leapt from the couch so fast I slid clean over the table and landed on the other side. I scrambled up to get it.

"Hello?" I answered as I pressed it to my ear.

"Eddie," my sweet southern man cooed in my ear. I loathed being called that name and he damn well knew it. He also knew he was the only one who could get away with that 'Eddie' shit.

"Well, if it isn't Mr. I'm-too-busy-to-call-my-lonely-boyfriend," I said snippily.

A sigh on the other end of the phone. "I could say I'm sorry, but right now I know you just want to be mad at me so why should I spoil your fun," he said. 

I smiled fondly. He knew me so well.

I frowned. He knows me too well.

"So what's the excuse, Rose wanted to find you a dress that fit?" I teased. Rosalie had asked him to be her bridesmaid. She said she didn't have that many girlfriends she wanted to be in her wedding. Secretly I thought it was because Rosalie didn't want any bitches stealing attention away from her on her big day. I shared this with her husband-to-be, Emmett and he agreed.

Jasper laughed once without humor. "You're just too funny." He didn't sound very amused though. I smiled bigger; teasing him was one of my favorite pastimes.

"Don't you miss me, even a little?" I asked, hoping he could hear the pout in my voice.

There was a moment of silence. When he answered his voice had dropped to a low husky whisper that went in my ear and straight down to my cock. "Like you can't imagine."

"Oh yeah?" I asked, a tease in my voice.

"Yeah," he breathed.

I smirked. This could be fun. Why the hell not, I'm bored, lonely and Jasper's voice just made me horny. So I asked my lover, "Is your cock hard for me?"

"Always, darlin."

"I'm hard for you, too."

"If I were with you right now I could take care of that," he said.

Fucking damn right you would. I smirked and said in a husky voice, "What would you do to me?"

"What do you want me to do to you?" he asked, joining in on my teasing.

Without a moment's hesitation I said, "I want you to fuck me in the kitchen, all fours, plowing into me so hard I scream and the neighbors break down the door thinking you're fucking murdering me."

"You always did like an audience," he quipped. "But that's not what I'd do to you."

I pouted, my dumb ass briefly forgetting he couldn't see me. "Why not?"

"Because I've missed you my sweet. I can't just fuck you on the floor of our kitchen like some kind of porn star. No, I'd take my time with you. And pay special attention to every- single- part of your body," he almost whispered.

My cock twitched in my pants and I shifted on the couch. "Oh yeah?" My voice cracked slightly and I quickly tried to regain my calm composure, although I'm sure Jasper knew he was breaking me down.

"I'd start by laying you down on the bed. Gently, so gently you'd think that angels were placing you in a pile of silk sheets. I imagine you're dressed right now, so I'd pull your shoes off. Maybe give you a little foot massage after I take your socks off for you. I'd kiss your toes-"

I giggled. I could almost hear Jasper's frown. "Do you want me to stop?"

"No, no!" I hurried to say. "My feet are just really ticklish remember? If you kissed my toes as soft as you're saying, I may never stop giggling long enough to enjoy your soft and luscious lips on my skin."

"Well, then I'd just have to move up your legs then. Leave a little kiss on your ankles, trail my nose up the inside of your calves. I know how sensitive the skin is on the back of your knees, so you'd get a special kiss there," he said.

I shivered remembering when Jasper discovered that little place on the back of my knees. He had breathed his hot breath there, trailed his soft, warm, wet tongue across my skin. It felt so good I thought I was going to come in his eye just from that. He continued, "I'd crawl my way up your body so that I could kiss you behind your ear, another spot I know drives you wild. I'd pull your hair a little, cause you're a filthy bitch and I know you like that, too."

"Jazz…." I moaned to the empty room. The clock was no longer taunting me. My erection pressed against my pants so I undid the zipper letting it spring free. I angled my body so that when I finally blew my load I could shoot it on that fucking clock. See if it teases me again, fucking bastard.

Jasper chuckled softly, my cock grew harder at the sound of his beautiful laughter. Then he went on, "I'll kiss you under your chin, hoping you have that slight five o'clock shadow I love tickling my face. If I were there with you right now, I'd drag my nose along your jaw line, I'd give you a soft kiss on the lips. A sweet kiss, you'd barely even feel it. I'd slowly run my hands down your chest till I reached the hem of your shirt- of course I'd stop to pinch your nipples on the way. I'll pull your shirt off, swirl my tongue around your belly button. I know how much you love that."

I smiled. "Is this all going to be about me?" I asked.

"You sounded so depressed when you answered the phone; I just want you to know you're still in my thoughts and heart. Can I finish now?"

I felt a little irked when he said I was depressed. He was wrong there. I am so not depressed. "Not yet, you haven't gotten to the good part."

Jasper laughed. "May I continue then, Lady Edward?"

"Yes, dear."

"Your arms, long, lean and toned. I'd love to taste your biceps, feel your muscles moving beneath my tongue as I licked your smooth salty skin." He paused. "Now is when I would flip you because it seems I skipped a very important part of your body."

I smiled. "My tushy?" I asked, wiggling my ass against the couch. He would have laughed if he could see me.

"Your tushy." He confirmed.

"And just what are you planning to do to my tushy?" I asked, my cock was throbbing with need for some human touch. I was determined to wait until Jasper got to the good stuff before I gave my little me some attention.

"First I just want a little taste of it, a little kiss or two before I sink my teeth into your nearly perfect ass. I want to feel your ass muscles tighten when I bite too hard. I want to hear you moan when I tease your hole with my tongue," he said. My cock seemed to grow a face just then and beg me for some attention.

I was about to say something, but Jasper interrupted, his voice becoming more heated as he went on. "I want to tease your entrance with my cock before I bury it so far in your ass you can taste the sweat on my balls. Then pull out so slow and slam back into you. I want to place my hands on your back so I can feel your body trembling when I pull out again, even slower then before. I'll enter you slower this time, you'll beg me to slam into you again, which I'll be more than happy to oblige."

My mouth was hanging open, but before I could speak I heard the front door open and slam shut. I dropped my phone as Jasper walked into the room, lust dancing in his eyes as he took in the sight of me on the couch.

"Jasper!" I squealed.

He crossed the room and was on top of me before I could even blink. His lips on mine and his tongue entering my mouth, before he even mumbled a 'hello' into my mouth. I smiled and returned the greeting.

After being away from him for two weeks, I missed everything about my love. The way his hair tickled my nose when he kissed my chest, the way his hands memorized my body and moved expertly touching every part of me that drove me wild. I missed the way his tongue caressed mine in perfect harmony, the taste he left on my lips, his scent of soap and expensive cologne. I even missed the way he sometimes elbowed me in his haste to get his shirt off, like he did now.

"That's my chin, Jazzy," I mock glared at him.

He tossed his shirt aside and kissed my chin. "I am terribly sorry my sweet lover. Allow me to make up for hitting your lovely chin." He kissed me there again and wiggled his fingers behind my ears tickling me a little.

Jasper reached down and all but tore my shirt off of me. He left a kiss on my chest before moving to bite my nipple. I arched my back and moaned when his tongue swirled around it. He nipped it again before moving to the other one. He trailed his tongue across my chest until he reached my arm. He kissed my bicep and nipped it with his teeth. Jasper trailed his nose down my arm until he reached my hands. He left a kiss on my open palm before kissing the tips of each of my fingers. He sucked a little on my thumb before he came back to my lips.

Suddenly, be broke our kiss and sat up. I was about to ask what was wrong when he reached out and undid my pants with expert fingers, and then my pants had joined the pile of clothes on the floor. Jasper started to take off his shoes, but I reached down and did it for him, aiming one of his cowboy boots at the taunting bastard clock on the wall, knocking it into the floor with a clang.

Jasper looked to see what had fallen, but I grabbed his face and turned his head back to me. "Just the clock," I said with a smile. Jasper smiled back and kissed me as I quickly reached down and was equally as quick getting Jasper's pants off. Jasper's hands were quick to pull my boxers off and his were soon flying through the air to join the growing pile of clothes on the floor.

Jasper groaned into my mouth as the cool air in the room hit his now exposed cock. I ran my hands down his chest running the pad of my thumb over his nipple as it pebbled. I continued to run my hands down his belly button onto his treasure trail and I knew what I would find at the end. Jasper removed my hands from his body.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" he growled out his eyes dark with lust. I whimpered, fucking whimpered underneath the intensity of his gaze. He held my wrists to the back of the couch as his hard member throbbed with need, pre-cum gathering on the tip. My mouth watered as I looked up at him through my lashes.

"I said what the fuck do you think you're doing," he demanded. I loved forceful Jasper. I could tell already that this was gonna be a hard fast night.

Being the cocky bastard that I am; I had to respond, "Waiting for you fuck me or can't you handle it?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. I saw an emotions flash across Jasper's face as he quickly masked it.

"You want me to fuck you? I'll fuck you so hard you won't be able to see straight," he said leaning down over my ear as he grabbed the hair at the nape of my neck and pulled exposing my neck to him. As he held me back I moaned out loud. I loved having my hair fucking pulled. It felt so damn good.

"You like that don't you, my naughty little bitch," he growled, "God I love that you're so hard for me. I could be loving right now, but that smart little mouth of yours just got you in trouble. Nothing about what I'm gonna do will be gentle. He lowered his head as he pulled my hair harder. He lowered his body so that he was straddling my thighs, my cock nestled in between his ass cheeks.

"Ahh," I moaned. He kissed up my neck and sucked on the tender skin of my collarbone.

I fought weakly against his hands and he bit down on my shoulder; hard.

"Don't you fucking move," he whispered huskily. He licked the spot that stung from his bite. I started whimpering. I needed him to touch me; do something that would give me some release.

"Please Jazz," I begged.

His only response was to slowly move his ass so that he was massaging my cock with just the right amount of teasing friction. He lowered his lips to mine and fought my tongue for dominance.

"God you feel you so good Jasper," I stuttered out as he held my wrists and his lips nipped at my collarbone.

"You want to fuck me Eddie?" he asked licking the shell of my ear. I didn't know how to respond because I was in sensory over-fucking-load. I nodded my head furiously.

"Well, that's just too fucking bad. I'm gonna be the one doing the fucking and if you're a good boy I might even let you come," he said dangerously. He slid off my lap and I moved my hands to touch myself but he turned around.

"Don't," he said grabbing the lube and condoms out of his pocket.

He came back and stood in front of me. "On your knees, my pretty princess," he demanded.

I quickly complied and sat back on my heels. "You want my cock in that hot little mouth of yours?" he said rubbing the head along my lips. While I wasn't looking at him he had placed a ring around his gorgeous cock. 'Fuck I was gonna get it tonight' I puckered my lips and placed a kiss on the tip. His creamy pre-cum swept across my lips. I looked up at him as I ran my tongue across my bottom lip. He groaned at the sight of my tongue lapping up the juices he left behind. He tasted so fucking good. I couldn't wait to have him in my mouth.

He grabbed the base of his cock and slowly pushed it between my lips. I gave a hard suck as I squeezed more of his juices out on my tongue. After each pass, he pushed harder and harder into my mouth until the head was nestled in my throat. I swallowed around him and he pulled my hair even harder. I ran my hands roughly up his muscular thighs. This only spurred him on to fuck my mouth harder. He gasped and writhed above me as I gave him the pleasure of his life.

"Damn Edward, you nasty little boy you love me fucking your mouth don't you?" he asked gripping my hair. I could only knob around him. He jerked forcefully into my throat and I moaned and swallowed around him and he shot his wonderful essence down my throat. I continued to suck him dry milking him for everything he was worth. His neck stretched back as he shouted my name over and over again. His still hardened cock fell out from between my lips as I looked up him conveying with my eyes for him to please let me come.

He reach down and hoisted me up by the shoulders and pressed his lips to mine in a gentle kiss. "I have a surprise for you love" he whispered against my lips. "Get on all fours baby and close your eyes." I didn't know what he was up to but I happily complied. I sat on the couch my ass in the air as I heard him move around the room. The couch dipped as he settled behind me. I felt the volcanic heat radiating off his body. I felt a silky material sliding over my eyes as it was tied behind my head. He pulled my back so that my back was to his chest. He ran his hands down my chest as my head fell back onto his shoulder. His light touches touched me everywhere but where I needed him. He nibbled at my neck, "Jazzzzz," I moaned out loud to the nearly empty room. He licked up the column of my neck and blew his minty breath along the flesh. I wrapped my hands in his hair.

"Eddie, you look so hot right now. Your cock is throbbing with need. Well baby the torture's over, I'm gonna fuck you into oblivion," he said as he pushed me back down so that my elbows rested on the armrest and I had one knee bent on the couch while the other was on the floor.

He placed sensual kisses along my shoulder blades. His lips barely caressing my skin as he went along. He ran his tongue down my spine. My senses were heightened due to the blindfold and I loved every fucking minute of it. When he reached my ass he gave a hard smack before kissing the burning spot. I yelped in surprise as I heard him chuckle.  
Running his hands down my thighs he spread me open for him. I moaned as I felt his fingers running over my entrance but all too soon his fingers were gone only to be replaced by his tongue. His tongue flicked over my sensitive hole before plunging inside and fucking me. He curled his tongue as I let cries of pleasure escape my mouth. I was pretty sure that if he kept doing that he would make my cum all over the leather couch.

"You like that love?" he asked. I nodded my head before I felt him plunge back in. His tongue was once again replaced by his lubed fingers. Then my cock was engulfed in a hot, wet mouth taken all the way to the hilt. I hit the back of his throat repeatedly as he fucked my ass, sucked my cock and rolled my balls in his other hand. I couldn't form a coherent sentence.

"Fuck Jasper….just like that….your mouth feels," I stiffened as I shot my load in his mouth. He continued to swallow around me as my orgasm subsided. I was so sensitive but he just kept going. I was jerking and moaning; not knowing whether to tell him to stop or keep going.

He finally pulled back as my cock fell from his mouth; he continued to prepare me as he slid out from underneath me. I felt three fingers probing my hole.

"Hold onto the armrest Eddie, you're about to have the ride of your life," he said as I heard the condom wrapper break. A few seconds later I felt the tip of his cock pressing against me. I spread my legs a little wider and he slid in slowly and I felt his cock slide all the way inside, his balls slapping against my ass.

"Fucking hell; I've missed your tight ass. So hot," he said rubbing a hand up my back.

I moaned in response, "I missed you fucking my ass Jazzy," I told my lover as my nipples brushed against the cool leather of the couch. He leaned over the top of me and began moving in and out faster, my ass taking him in more and more with each thrust. I felt from the friction of his cock inside me, and the feel of his hand as he started stroking my cock harder and harder.

"Ohhhhh Jasper, yes, fuck me," I moaned as he placed his hands on my shoulders and pushed deeper inside me. I put my hands on his thighs and moved my hips in time to his rhythm, pushing into him as he thrust forward, sliding his cock deep inside me.

Laying his weight on me Jasper sucked at my ear lobe. "I'm so close baby. Come on...come for me." He began to move faster and faster, his balls slapping against me, his hand stroking me hard, and before I was ready I began to come. I groaned loudly and arched my back as I shot my load all over the couch and I could tell by the sounds he was making that he was about to come too. I drew him in as far as I could with my muscles and he pulsed within me.

"Edward!" He yelled out as he collapsed on my back pushing me further into the arm rest. He came hard filling the condom with his hot cum. I sucked in ragged breaths as I willed my heart to calm down. I felt the sweat dripping down my forehead as Jasper removed the material from over my eyes. He turned me around so that I was on my back on the couch. He straddled my waist looking down at me. I could still see the lust in his eyes. He leaned down and captured my lips in a heated kiss.

"Tell me what you want." I whispered hotly against his ear. While Jasper tried to think coherently, "Please...please Edward. I need...I need you inside me...Please!" He sounded so turned on which only made me want him more. I put lube on a couple of fingers and eased them inside him. He growled loudly and his fingers wrapped themselves in my hair.  
I met his lips with mine and pushed my tongue into his mouth. All the while my fingers are buried in his ass, teasing his prostate. His moaning increased and I knew he was ready. Sheathing my reawakened cock in latex I withdrew my fingers and in one smooth motion buried myself to the hilt.

Jasper stopped moving and his breathing stopped for a few seconds. His hands fought for purchase on my chest and his ass muscles drew me in and held me tight.

"My God you feel fantastic Jasper! Tell me what you want baby." I could hardly form the words as I teetered dangerously close to the edge. Jasper's eyes went back in his head and I don't think he even heard me. His hands moved to my thighs and pulled me in deeper. I went in to kiss him passionately and his breath tickled my ear.

"Fuck me Edward...Fuck. Me. Hard." I drew back a little to gaze at his face. His lips were swollen from our kisses and his chest heaved with exertion. I fell in love with him all over again. His cock was trapped between our stomachs and leaked copious amounts of pre cum which felt great because just the smallest movement from me caused him to arch his back to get closer.

I began to pound into him with long hard strokes and I felt myself getting close. Jasper's teeth bit at his lower lip and I knew he was almost there too. I moved back a little and bent my legs against his back so that he could recline back slightly; he moaned with pleasure at the change in position. I reached down to take his cock into my hand and milked him in earnest.

"Edward...I'm so close...Don't stop! That feels so fucking good!" I redoubled my efforts and took us both over together. I let loose with a loud yell and emptied myself into Jasper and I felt his hot cum hit my chest and his ass clamped around me. Staying buried inside he let himself collapse against me and I reveled in the feeling of being so connected with him. His arms came around me and squeezed me tightly against him. "That was one hell of a ride, my naughty boy." I could hear the smile in his voice.


End file.
